


Quiz Night

by fandomandmore



Series: Quiz Night [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomandmore/pseuds/fandomandmore
Summary: It’s Quiz Night at the Queen Vic.Ben is severely unimpressed that Jay has lured him there under false pretences and he ain’t staying.Until, that is, he literally walks into a tall, blue-eyed stranger on his way out the door and, suddenly, Quiz Night has potential to be enjoyable after all...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Quiz Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741678
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	Quiz Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic over 500 words before. The last time I wrote any fic was for Chryed ten years ago. Any minific I did write never got published anywhere and never saw the light of day beyond my own laptop.  
> So... A massive thank you to dinglexmitchell on Tumblr who convinced me this wasn’t totally rubbish and it was, in fact, worth uploading.
> 
> **I take absolutely no credit for the team name... That’s all Ben Mitchell's doing!

Locating Jay in the far back corner of the packed Queen Vic, Ben pushed and shoved his way through the crowd of people, taking extra care not to spill the drinks he carried for the pair of them.

"Jesus, it's like people don't understand they have to move in order for someone else to get through!" He pointedly said at the back of a woman who had refused to move an inch to let him pass, as he finally reached his destination. 

"Why is it so damn busy today?" He groaned in frustration, slamming the glasses in his hands, a little too forcefully, down onto the table Jay had somehow managed to acquire for them.

"Quiz night." Jay answered simply, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, great! Drink up, we ain't staying."

"We are! And this is exactly why I didn’t tell you before! Cos I knew you wouldn't o' come. Lo's meeting us in ten once she's got Lex to bed. Your mum said she'd babysit so we could all have a bit of fun!"

"Quiz night, Jay, is not my idea of fun. And if Lo is on her way, you can have quiz night fun wi' her can't ya? There are so many more things I could be doing. Literally... I turned down a night at the Albert for this. I love ya, mate, but no."

Downing his pint, he stood with a salute at Jay and began the journey back through far too many people to the door, turning with a smirk and wave as he heard Jay's exasperated,

"Ben!" behind him and not quite looking where he was going as he turned to exit the pub, walking straight into whoever had, at that precise moment, chosen to walk inside.

"For f..." Throwing his hands up in frustration, he looked up at the man who'd blocked his way; the words that were about to escape being blocked by the sight of the round, earnest blue eyes staring back at him. He'd never seen eyes like it. Swirling with an emotion Ben couldn't quite place; a blue so clear he could surely drown in them if he let himself.

Ben had no idea how long they stayed that way. Just staring. He almost forgot that there were other people in the pub; just him and this tall, handsome, ridiculously blue-eyed stranger in their own, newly-formed bubble. 

Until someone else jostled into him, surging him forward into the chest of the man for a second time; the world around them moving at full pace once more.

"Steady!" Blue-eyed stranger laughed, holding Ben by the shoulders. Looking at him in that strange way again.

For the first time in a long time, Ben was speechless. Words kept at bay by the feeling of the man's hands on his shoulders, warm and comforting, something akin to an electric shock running down his arms at the contact. Eyes locked in a silent battle, seeming like neither wanted to break the contact.

"I. Erm... Yeah." Unable to say anything of consequence, despite his brain willing him to. Pulling his eyes away, he turned and walked back towards Jay, his ears burning with the embarrassment, wondering what the hell was wrong with him but knowing he couldn't leave the Vic until he at least knew the man's name.

As he reached Jay, he was already regretting the decision to not just carry on exiting the pub. Jay, judging by the expression on his face, had definitely seen the _exchange_ that had just occurred and he was clearly about to say something about it.

“Don’t.” Ben glared. “Decided quiz night might be fun after all... That’s all.” Glaring all the more, as if daring Jay to say anything to the contrary.

“Not saying a word, mate. Not saying a word.” Jay responded, smirk getting wider, whilst holding his hands up as if to show his innocence.

Ben just glared. Again. Mind already pre-occupied with thoughts of too-blue eyes and the tingling feeling that was still coursing through his body from the man’s simple, yet firm, touch on his shoulders.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“…to say night. Ben? Anyone in?” Ben was jolted out of his thoughts by Lola’s hand being waved in front of his face. He had no idea how long she’d been there, or what she’d said.

“What’s up wi’ him? She questioned, looking at Jay, gesturing towards Ben. Jay opened his mouth to speak, as Ben cut him off quickly, too quickly.

“Nothing! What did ya say?”

“I was saying our Lex wanted you to ring her to say night. She’s probably asleep now though but ring anyway please. Just in case. And where’s me drink? Jay! I asked you to get me one in!”

“Ahh, sorry, Babe, I forgot. I’ll go now.”

“Ah, my fault! I got ‘em first time. I’ll go. And I’ll ring Lex after.” Ben, upon noticing that the tall, blue-eyed stranger was at the bar talking to Mick, rose quickly. Jay, glancing over, snorted.

“Course you will, mate. Course you will!”

“What’s going on?” Lola enquired, suspiciously squinting at the pair of them.

“It’s nothing, Lo. Honest! Just, what do you want to drink?” He shot Jay yet another glare.

"White wine, please. And I’m not stupid. I will find out!”

“And I’ll have another pint if you’re offering, thanks mate!” Jay added, raising his glass and smiling innocently at him.

Rolling his eyes at the pair of them, Ben made his way back towards the bar, mentally preparing himself to speak to Blue Eyes, determined to make a better impression of himself than the first time they’d crossed paths.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Nice to see you again though, Cal. We’ll have a proper catch up tomorrow, yeah?” 

Blue Eyes, or ‘Cal’, as Mick had just referred to him, nodded in agreement,

“That’d be nice, Mick, yeah!” Beginning to move away, drink in hand, Cal noticed Ben approaching the bar. He stopped,

“Manage to stay upright this time then?” He said, grinning.

Ben narrowed his eyes, brain short-circuiting again.

“I’m not usually that… I mean, I… I just...! It doesn’t matter.” Ben mentally kicked himself. This was not him. He was usually quick-witted, always ready with a one-liner, yet somehow this random stranger, with the too-blue eyes, who he knew nothing about, was doing something to his brain and affecting his ability to speak in full, comprehensive, sentences.

Cal laughed.

“Good to know.” He replied, as he walked away, smile on his face.

Ben wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Another part of him wanted to grab this ‘Cal’ guy and snog him senseless. He wasn’t sure which part of him was going to win.

“Alright, Ben, Same again?” Mick enquired, cutting through Ben’s thoughts and stopping the image of hands back on his shoulders, pulling him close, before it could fully form in his mind.

“Yeah, and a large white wine for Lo, please mate.” As Mick began making up the drinks, Ben found himself asking the next question before he’d realised what he was doing.

“Who was that you were talking to, Mick? Not seen him round here before.”

“Oh, Callum? He’s Stuart’s younger brother. Come to stay wi’ him for a bit. Why?”

“No reason. Just didn’t think I recognised him. How much for the drinks?”

“£11.50, mate.” Passing over the money and picking up the three drinks, he carefully navigated his way back to where Jay and Lola were sitting, his mood rapidly deteriorating. 

Stuart. The guy who had come to find him in the Arches during Pride for “looking at him the wrong way” and attacking him for “parading his disgusting love life around the square.” If this Callum guy was Stuart’s brother, he could hardly imagine they would have anything in common. He felt his heart sink. He shouldn’t be this disappointed about a guy he’d barely said two words to. 

Setting their drinks down on the table, Ben made no movement to sit back down. He just wanted out of there. He shouldn’t have stayed. He needed to find a guy to have some fun with and forget about blue eyes.

“Ben, where you going now? We need to come up with a team name! Ben!” Lola's voice carrying across the pub.

“To ring our Lex!” He fired back, finally heading out into the Square and feeling like he could breathe again.

Phoning his mum, he stared upwards, clouds shifting through the darkening sky, which seemed to swirl a million different shades of blue, reminding him once again of eyes he wanted to forget. 

Deep down, he knew he could start to feel things for those eyes. Things he hadn’t felt since... Well, since it all went wrong. Meaningless one night stands were safer. _Easier._

“Hi Ben. Everything ok?”

“Hi, Mum. Lola said Lexi wanted to say night. She’s probably asleep now though?"

“She’s fast off. Was before Lola had even made it out the house. I’ll tell her you tried to phone if she wakes up though?” 

“Yeah, ok, thanks.”

“See you later, love. Enjoy your night!”

“Yeah, see you later.”

Ending the call, Ben opened one of the many dating (hook up) apps he had downloaded. He had a choice; quick and easy, press a button, meet the guy or The Albert, thrill of the chase. Each scenario ended the same way, him, someone else’s bed, have his fun, wake up in the morning, forget all about him. However, before he had the chance to make the decision,

“Hi, again...” 

There he was again. Callum and his blue eyes, staring at Ben in earnest.

“Hi.” Ben's reply was almost a whisper. He didn’t know what to do. How to act. It had been so long since he’d met someone who captivated him so much. Someone who he didn’t just want to take home and fuck. Someone who he actually felt like he might want to get to know. He didn’t know why either. They’d barely said two words to each other. This man had somehow got under his skin, was probably straight and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the irony that this was Stuart Highway's brother.

“I’m Callum” he said, extending his hand to shake Ben’s.

“Ben.” He offered, whilst stuffing both hands in his pockets and avoiding the handshake, not wanting to find out what that hand would feel like in his. 

Callum faltered, looking at Ben in confusion.

“Sorry. I just thought that seeing as we’ve bumped into each other again... I mean, less literally this time! Just, I’m new here. And I mean, I know Mick and Linda from before and my brother, Stuart, you might know him. I dunno, he lives on the square. Anyway, I just thought, seeing as you were the first new person I’d spoken to... and I just thought...” Callum's unrelenting chatter finally petered off.

“Sorry, I talk too much sometimes.” He mumbled, eyes downcast.

“No, it’s... I do know your brother.” Ben sighed. “Let’s just say we don’t quite see eye to eye.”

Callum looked up and laughed. Ben felt his breath hitch at the unexpected sound. 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Stuart doesn’t often see eye to eye with many people. I’m just glad he’s my brother so he’s _usually_ on my side."

Ben huffed out a laugh of his own.

“Yeah, I can see why having him on side could be useful. You not with him tonight?” he asked, gesturing back inside the pub.

“Stuart? Nah, just came to say hi to Mick. Didn’t realise it was gonna be quiz night though, did I? Impeccable timing, as usual. Gonna come back tomorrow to catch up wi' 'im proper. You here with anyone?”

“I wasn’t... Yeah, with my brother and his girlfriend. You’re welcome to join us?” Before Ben could think about what he was doing, or analyse the reasons why, he'd asked the question. Jay and Lola wouldn’t let him hear the end of it later, he knew that. He just hoped that they’d keep their mouths shut for the length of time Callum was there. If he agreed. Oh, shit.

“I mean, you’ve probably got better things to do. I don’t even like quizzes really, Jay, my brother, brought me here under false...” He was well aware he was now the one rambling and was extremely grateful when Callum cut him off, raising his hand, a wide, open smile on his face.

“I’d love to. Join you. If you’re sure your family won’t mind.” Smile faltering and worry lines forming on his forehead.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

Ben was already mourning the loss of the smile. 

“They definitely won’t mind. I just, I apologise in advance for anything they may do. Or say.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes. Wondering for the millionth time what he was doing.

When he looked back to Callum, the smile was back on his face. Ben could get addicted to that smile.

“You’re forgetting we’ve already established I’m related to Stuart. I’m sure your brother can’t be any worse?” His grin turned guilty. 

“Just, maybe don’t tell him I said that!” He laughed.

Ben mimed locking his lips.

“Definitely not as bad as your brother.” He smirked, daring himself to look up so that their eyes locked again. 

Ben pretended he didn’t see the slight blush that graced Callum’s cheeks, so that he didn’t have to think about what that blush might mean, as he opened the doors to the Vic,

“After you.”

Heading back into the Vic behind Callum, there were two thoughts running through his mind, 

“What I wouldn’t want to do to that arse...”

And,

“I have _the_ perfect team name...”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ok guys, final question of our third and final round, before we start with our answers! Which singer started out on the Disney channel, playing a teenager with a pop star alias? Which singer started out on the Disney channel, playing a teenager with a pop star alias? Write down your final answer, get your drinks in and we’ll be back in 10 minutes with the answers! Thanks guys!” 

“Miley Cyrus. It’s Miley Cyrus. Trust me!” Ben whispered avidly. He would admit it to no one but maybe, just maybe, he was actually enjoying Quiz Night. And under pain of death would he admit that the strong, silent presence of Callum Highway sat next to him was a contributory factor to that fact. Callum hadn’t said much but every now and then, during the course of the night, Ben had felt their legs touch under the table. Light and fleeting at first, as if accidental. But the fourth time it had happened, Ben wasn’t so convinced. He’d pressed back, shivers shooting down to his toes and up his spine and they’d stayed like that. Thigh to ankle, pressed up against each other. It was all he could do to focus on anything else. 

“Are you sure?” Jay whispered back, looking less than convinced at the answer. “You haven’t been very useful with your contributions so far...”

“They were sport based, Jay. Sport. Then general knowledge, all about Kings and Queens. There’s only one kind of Queen I know about and it ain’t royalty... Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana, however, that’s my kinda question...”

“Valid point...” Jay acquiesced, as he wrote down their final answer.

“Miley who as who...?” Ben’s head span to face Callum.

“You... Don’t know who... I’m not sure if this is forgivable and I was just starting to think we could be friends.”

Lola and Jay exchanged a look and a smirk.

“We’re gonna get the drinks in. Come on, Jay!” Lola stood, laughter evident in her tone as she hit Jay on the shoulder to get him to move.

As they left the table, Ben was sure he overheard Lola say, “this could be good for him”, which didn’t help the rate at which his heart was already racing and he was really hoping that Callum hadn’t heard it either. He was very aware that their legs were still pressed together under the table.

“So... Wait. What did you say the answer was again?” Callum shifted their answer paper round so he could read the answer Jay had written.

“Miley Cyprus? Who is she? Why does this affect our newly formed friendship?” He grinned, nudging Ben’s side with his elbow.

That grin would be the death of Ben. Ben wouldn’t let it. He couldn’t let it. They’d known each other all of two hours. This was too much. He didn’t deserve something that could be good. This wasn’t Ben. He moved his leg. 

He noticed the minute Callum realised. His face falling, just a slight turn at the corners of his mouth, before he was smiling again.

“Cyrus, Callum. Miley Cyrus.” Ben said, rolling his eyes. “Played a teenager who lived a double life as a pop star named Hannah Montana. I can’t believe you’ve never seen it. And I’m gonna shut up now cos it’s not the coolest thing to admit to watching...” He laughed, trying not to think about how much he missed the physical contact.

“Sounds... Like something... a young teenage girl might like?” Callum laughed.

“I’m offended, Callum, offended! You don’t know what you’re missing!”

Callum blinked, opening his mouth before closing it again. 

“What?” Ben said, looking quizzically at him.

“Nothing. Just... I was just gonna say you’d have to show it me sometime. You know, so I can make an educated opinion. But it was stupid. It doesn’t matter.” Callum spoke quickly, before looking away.

Ben knew he should leave it. See the night out. Never speak to Callum again. Safer. Easier. Ben always made stupid decisions.

“No. I’d like that. You should come round. I’ll introduce you to Miley.”

“Yeah?” Callum turned back to Ben eagerly, eyes bright and smile wide.

It was then that Ben knew. He’d suspected of course. But now he knew for sure. He may not have known this man very long but he was never going to be able to refuse those eyes and that smile. This man in front of him was as dangerous as his brother. Only for entirely different reasons.

“Yeah.” He confirmed, almost at a whisper, feeling like the same bubble as before was growing around them again.

“I’d like that.” A small, shy, smile forming on Callum’s face.

Ben smiled, moving his leg slowly back into the position it was before, consequences be damned. Keeping eye contact and watching as those eyes grew wider and pupils got darker. Callum turned his head away, cheeks burning but, Ben was pleased to note, his smile not faltering, as Lola and Jay arrived back at the table.

“Drinks are here, boys! Now let’s hope we’ve trashed our rivals and we get to take that alcohol home!” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ok, so all answers have been checked and results have been calculated! And... We have a tiebreaker! In 3rd place, with 25 points out of a possible 30, was Patrick’s Posse! Good work there guys, you each get a free drink, come and claim your prize as soon as we’re done. Ok, our next two teams both have 27 out of 30 correct and will have to answer our tiebreak question. The team who answer with the closest number get a bottle of either house red or white wine each. So, well done and good luck to the following teams... Here Comes Trouble, which I believe is Karen’s lot?”

A cheer rose up from the other side of the bar. Ben, despite all his earlier protestations was now on the edge of his seat.

“It’s got to be us.” He said to Callum, “I was keeping track. The tiebreaker best not be sport!” 

Callum grinned, growing in confidence as the effects of the alcohol he was drinking took hold.

“Well, it ain’t exactly gonna be who’s your favourite Disney Princess now is it?” 

Lola snorted.

“I like 'im.” She said, looking at Ben. “He can stay. Now shush.”

Callum beamed. Ben blushed. His insides churning and his thoughts going into overdrive. 

He doesn’t want Callum to stay. He does want Callum to stay. He can’t want Callum to stay. Everything goes wrong when they stay. He isn’t quite sure what he wants, if he’s honest, but Lola’s words terrified him. 

He came to the realisation that he’d missed their team name being called when Callum’s arm found its way around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. Callum’s mouth suddenly far too close for comfort, as he whispered,

“We did it!” in his ear and Ben came crashing back into reality. The Callum shaped bubble that he’d allowed to form around himself popping, soaking him through with dread.

Shrugging Callum’s arm away, Ben purposely avoided looking at him so he didn’t have to see the hurt and confusion that he could already imagine passing across Callum’s face, despite only meeting him that night.

“I’m going to the toilet.” Saying nothing else as he headed to the back corner of the bar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He’d barely stepped foot inside the bathroom, when he was confronted with,

“What do you think you’re playing at?” 

“Oh, leave it Jay, alright? I’m not in the mood. I told you. Quiz night. Not fun.”

“Oh, don’t give me that.” Jay scoffed. "You’ve enjoyed every second out there tonight. You’re just doing what you always do when someone new starts getting too close. You only met him a few hours ago and you’re already trying to push him away!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just wanna go the Albert, find myself a bit of fun. Like I said earlier.”

“Oh, come off it, Ben! You know as much as I do you like him. It’s ok to like him. Paul would...”

“Leave him out of it.” Ben’s tone darkened. He wasn’t ready for this conversation. He didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Paul would want you to be happy.” Jay continued firmly, ignoring Ben’s warning and continuing regardless.

“And that might not be with Callum. Who knows? I mean, he’s Stuart Highway's brother so I wouldn’t rate him too highly at this point. But it could be...”

“Please, Jay. Give it a rest.” Ben rested his hands on the sink in front of him, head dropping wearily and eyes drifting closed. Images of Paul danced before his eyes, laughing, joking, flicking that ridiculous headband at the back of his head. But blue eyes floated there too. Just out of reach, and Ben was swimming, drowning in them and he wasn’t sure who it was he wanted to throw him the life belt. 

He realised Jay had continued, unperturbed.

“It could be. And that’s ok too. And you can hide in here all you want. Hide your head in the sand. Pretend you never want to be happy again. But Ben, in the two hours or so since you first set eyes on Callum... It’s the most I’ve seen you smile at anyone but Lexi in years. And you can’t deny that.”

Ben took a breath, standing back and facing Jay, feeling a tear spill over and make its way down his cheek. If someone had told him he’d be having anything resembling this conversation in the Queen Vic toilets, he’d have looked at them as if they’d gone insane. But here he was. And here Jay was. And he'd had a little too much to drink. And both Paul and Callum were in his slowly suffocating thoughts. Both trying to save him. Not sure if either could. And he couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to.

“I miss him, Jay. All the time.” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, tears free falling down his face, powerless to stop them.

“But then I looked at Callum. And for the first time since him, I actually felt something other than lust. Like, I want to get to know him. And I’m terrified. Everything I touch turns to dust. I’m a nightmare. I ruin things. I ruin people. Just look what happened to...”

“Ben, that wasn’t your fault! And I will tell you this every day if that’s what it takes to get you to believe it. Paul wouldn’t blame you either. You know he wouldn’t! Everyone makes mistakes, Ben! Me. You. Lola. But look at Lexi. Your little girl. She’s perfect. You haven’t ruined her. You stepped up. You were there.” 

“Yeah, but look how long that took me! And its only a matter of time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! The important thing is you're there now. She adores you. You’re an amazing Dad! And no one is asking you to forget Paul. He’ll always be there and there’ll always be hard days but... Getting to know Callum, isn’t you forgetting Paul. It’s you moving on. Paul would want you to move on. Not everything turns to dust, mate. Don’t let this chance turn to dust before you give it a try, eh? Just... Think about it?”

Turning and staring into the mirror, Ben looked at his reflection, taking a long hard breath and rubbing a hand over his face. 

“I’ll see you back out there, yeah?” Jay looked at him hopefully. “You can do this, you know.”

Squeezing Ben’s shoulder, Jay began to exit the bathroom.

"Jay." Ben stopped him before he could leave. "Just... Thank you." 

Jay nodded before leaving Ben alone.

“You can do this.” He said. To himself. To his reflection. “Now get out there and stop being an idiot.”

The Paul in his mind flicked the headband one more time for good measure, as Callum’s hand wrapped it’s way around his wrist and pulled.

Ben splashed his face with water, took one more deep breath, steadied himself and headed back out into the crowd.

As he got closer to where they were sitting, he could hear Lola pleading with Mick,

“He’ll be back in a minute! I promise! He can’t miss the final question!”

“One more minute. One. Otherwise the question is being asked, full team or not, right?” He peered down at the questions in his hand. “And it’s not as if he’ll be any help with the question anyway.” 

“I’m here. I’m here.” Ben said, as he sat down, noticing that Callum was pointedly not making eye contact and he only had himself to blame.

“Finally!” came Karen’s screech from the other side of the pub.

“Okay. Alright, ladies and gents, settle down! It’s time for the tiebreaker. Between Here Comes Trouble and, I still can’t believe you let _Ben_ choose your team name, Multiple Scoregasms. You have each been given a piece of paper, write your answers on the paper. Closest answer wins! Are you ready? Bobby Moore racked up how many appearances during his time at West Ham United? Bobby Moore racked up how many appearances during his time at West Ham United?”

“647!” Callum’s voice came at a whisper, his breath ghosting over Ben’s cheek, causing him to shiver, as he leant forward to tell Jay the answer.

“Are you sure?” Jay whispered back. “Like how sure?”

“100%. 647 appearances. Spent my time learning useless West Ham facts when I was little. To take my mind off... Well, to get away from... Look, that’s not important. It’s 647.”

“I’m taking your word for this, mate. Four bottles of wine are at stake here. Don’t let us down!” 

Taking the paper up to Mick, Jay made pointed eye contact with Ben as he made his way back. 

Ben’s stomach was turning, butterflies rising higher and higher, mind still swimming but no longer drowning. He nodded. He knew what he wanted to do. Just not yet. There was Quiz Night to win first. Not that he cared about Quiz Night. Obviously.

“Ok guys, we have a winner! One team was spot on, the other... Quite a few out, I’m afraid. And the winner, with the exact answer of 647, is Multiple Scoregasms!”

“Yes! Callum! You did it!” Ben found himself getting far too excited for someone who didn’t want to play the stupid quiz in the first place. But he grabbed Callum by the shoulders, pulling him into the hug that he’d attempted to deflect not that long before.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, enjoying the feeling of being held in Callum’s arms, feeling safe and not quite wanting to let go just yet. “I’m just not very good at this.”

“And you think I am?” Came the whispered response, making no effort to let the hug go.

“I’d like to go for a drink sometime though, just the two of us, I mean. If you’re up for it?” Ben whispered, quickly, before he talked himself out of it. 

He became very aware at that point that Lola, Jay and Mick were all staring at them, with very different expressions on their faces. He wasn’t sure he fully liked the one on Mick’s but that was a problem for another day. He also pushed away the thought of what Stuart’s face might look like if he was here and if he even knew about his younger brother’s preferences. Another conversation for another day. He pulled away slightly.

“I’d like that a lot” Callum replied, the beaming smile back on his face, as he attempted a poorly executed wink. “We already seem to make a winning team, don’t we?” 

Ben laughed, feeling light and free for the first time in forever.

“A winning team.” He repeated. “Yeah, we could be... If only you liked Miley...”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fandomandmore  
> Twitter: fandomandmoree


End file.
